Surround Me
by genvessel
Summary: Songfic... JD fluff written during Season 3...


Title: Surround Me  
Author: Kristen  
Written: October 24, 2001  
Spoilers: nothing  
Genre: J/D Fluff  
Disclaimer: j/d belong to abs. song belongs to bebo norman.  
Note: Bebo is married now, but he wasn't when I wrote this. His wife's name is Roshare and they've been married for over a year. He wrote this song because he felt like writing a love song. Sarah Hackett does not even exist. But he's a totaly quality musical individual and I highly recommend any of his cd's - this particular song is on his album _Big Blue Sky_

xxxxx

_ Every day away from you  
I'm a complete mess  
If ever I stay away from you  
It's only emptiness _

Donna's been playing this CD for about a week now. She keeps repeating this song and it's driving me nuts.

"Donna," I bellow.

"What?" She calls back.

"Turn off the guy with the funny name."

"No."

I sigh and walk to my doorway. "Donnatella, I'm sick of it."

"Crying shame, Joshua, crying shame."

"Donna, I know that we enjoy a kind of strange version of friendship, which inclines you to not listen to me on occasion, but I'm pulling rank on this one."

Pressing pause on her CD player, she turns abruptly to face me, "What's his name, Joshua?"

"Why do I need to know his name?"

"In order for me to turn off the music for a short period of time, you need to tell me the singer's name."

I stutter, "Why should I remember his name?"

"If you remember that it's stupid, you should be able to remember why it's stupid, Mr. Fullbright Scholar, Mr. 760-verbal, Mr. –"

"That's enough!" I interrupt her, getting impatient with her incessant nonsense. "What's his name, Donna? For the love of everything that is good and holy in this screwed-up, hell-bound world, what is the man's name."

"Bebo Norman."

"You are the personal assistant to the White House Deputy Chief of Staff and you have spent the past week of your life listening to a man named Bebo?" I reply incredulously and, unfortunately, rather loudly.

"Remember the girl that was here last week to visit CJ?"

"Yeah, it was her niece, right?"

"Close," she sighed, "but no. Her name was Sarah Hackett and she just graduated Magna Cum Laude from Princeton Law School, before that, graduating Summa Cum Laude from Dartmouth University with a duel degree in English Literature and Pre-Law. She came to interview for a job."

"CJ's hiring?" I retreated into my office to rummage through my desk for the remaining half of my liverwurst sandwich from lunch. Returning to the doorway, I take a very over-acted bite out of it, partially to annoy Donna. She hates liverwurst.

"Josh, you're making me nauseous."

"Suck it up."

"Thanks for your sympathy and concern."

"Anytime."

"No," she continued, "CJ's not hiring. But Sarah's mom was CJ's roommate at Berkeley and Sarah needs a job."

"So she came to the Press Secretary?"

"No, she came to her Aunt CJ," Donna explains logically.

"They're two different people?"

Donna throws me one of those looks that just says, 'Josh, I can't believe you don't understand this basic concept of human existence.' "No, Joshua, but please tell me you see my point."

"Perhaps," I concede. "But I still don't understand what this has to do with the guy with the stupid name."

"Bebo? And it's not a stupid name, it's a nickname. His name is Steven."

"Donna, I'm going to stop you in this lovely little biography of the hick with the weird name and ask what this has to do with Sarah Hackett or the world in general for that matter!"

She smiles one of her winning smiles and responds, "Bebo's her boyfriend."

"So she carries around this CD and just gives it to random people?"

"No, she was singing this song and I asked her what it was from and she told me and she had the CD in her car and I asked her if I could borrow it and she said 'take it, I've got plenty' and so, yeah, that's how I obtained this fabulous CD."

"Called?"

"Big Blue Sky."

"By?"

"Bebo Norman."

"You realize that you just said, like, the world's longest sentence and had numerous opportunities to stop for a breath?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." I grin, "just checking."

xxxxx

_There's never a day away from you when  
I'm able to breathe  
Whatever this world is coming to  
I want you next to me_

I hate that song.

She's never going to stop playing it, either. I can just tell.

I hate it because it's exactly the way I feel about her.

I Girl, you surround me  
You're all around me  
And you've captured me with everything you do  
Girl, you surround me 

She absolutely surrounds me. Every movement, every statement, every everything; Donna Moss surrounds my life.

As stupid as his name is, I wish I had the courage that this Bebo fellow has. He wrote a song for the entire world to hear about the love of his life. My declaration is subtle and quiet and confined to the walls of the West Wing.

_ Some will rise and some will fall  
But we will make it through it all  
And I will love you until life is over_

I lean back in my chair and I glance out my door. My eyes land, as they always seem to, on the blonde goddess that stumbled her way into my life completely by chance and surrounded it ever since.

_ Girl, you surround me  
You're all around me  
And you've captured me with everything you do  
Girl, you surround me _

And I don't think I'd have it any other way


End file.
